Silence
by Anonimasu
Summary: The silence was taking over. It was like a steel wall neither could cross. Gaara/Lee shonen ai. Do not like. Do not read.


**Huh I actually wrote something. I never thought that this day would come. Look what comes out of camping trips and excessive use of the repeat button on Tim McGraw's Blank Sheet of Paper which if you know the song you can sort of tell that this is inspired by it. I have tried writing before, but it did not turn out well. It was fluff. Turns out I write depressing better than fluffy.**

**Warnings: boyXboy relationship, yaoi, shonen ai, whatever you want to call it, and probably OOC-ness**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto Gaara and Lee would actually have some scenes together post-Shippuden.**

_**Italics = Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Their relationship was breaking, splintering, and shattering into many pieces on the ground.<p>

Gaara didn't know when it began. Slowly he started putting in more hours at his office, touches became infrequent, and silence started taking over. Now they were barely talking. He didn't even know the last time he heard the word 'youth' come out of Lee's mouth.

This morning when he woke up Lee was already gone. At the beginning of their relationship Lee would leave little (and usually slightly embarrassing) notes for Gaara in the morning. Now all the red-head had was an empty house and no note.

_Dear Gaara-koi: I know that I will probably be home by the time you wake up, but just in case I am not I left you this note! If I am not back then I promise to do 300 laps around Suna at the hottest time of the day on my hands!_

_I love you._

_-Lee_

Gaara went into their kitchen. When Lee was home he would be sitting there with a cheerful smile and force some sort of breakfast upon him. The ebony-haired boy would say that if Gaara continued to skip breakfast he would wither away.

"_I do not need breakfast Lee."_

"_Gaara-koi everyone needs breakfast. If you do not eat then you will not grow any taller. Do you want to be small and skinny forever?"_

"…"

"_Please for me?"_

"_If that is what makes you happy."_

Gaara walked straight through the kitchen, without grabbing any food, and left.

The only thing that was still normal was his morning in the office. It was predictable, secure. The Kazekage signed some papers and yelled at a couple of people. Well maybe more than a couple, but they deserved it.

"Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara looked up. One of the other workers was standing in his doorway. He briefly considered ignoring her but in the end decided against it.

"Is Lee-san coming in today? He hasn't been here for a while."

She probably meant well. Lee used to come in around lunchtime. He would either bring a lunch or drag Gaara out to eat. At first, everyone in the office almost died of shock, then they grew to see it as a habit, and now they're worried that it isn't happening anymore.

"_Gaara today I am taking you out to lunch!"_

"_Lee you can't just take me out of the office."_

"_Yes I can. The Kazekage is no good if he is hungry in his office! You will be surprised how much more you can concentrate if you have had a decent lunch. If you do not believe so after this then I will-"_

"_Do an incredibly ridiculous challenge that you have no hopes of completing."_

"_So will you come to lunch?"_

"_Yes I will."_

Gaara looked at the worker and said "No, Lee isn't coming today."

When the red-head went home he saw Lee for the first time that day. He was cooking their dinner and didn't even look up when Gaara entered. He tried to find something to say, but gave up and went to their room to change out of his robes.

"_Welcome home Gaara-Koi!"  
><em>_  
>"Lee I just saw you a couple of hours ago."<em>

"_That does not mean that I did not miss you!"_

The only sound during dinner was the sound of chopsticks against the bowl. What could Gaara say? What were the words that could make it all better? There had to be some out somewhere. There were plenty of words in the world. People used them for everything under the sun, but he couldn't think of them.

After dinner Gaara saw Lee working on paperwork. He wondered if he should ask about it. Lee hated paperwork. He would never do it if he could help it. Gaara couldn't find the words though.

"_Lee no matter how much you stare at it the paperwork is not going to do itself."_

"_I am sorry Gaara-koi it is just very frustrating. I do not understand how you can do paperwork all day."_

"_Let me help you Lee."_

"_Gaara I cannot ask that of you! I am sure with youthful diligence I can finish this with time to spare!"_

"_You can make it up to me later."_

"_Yes we will do this with the power of youth!"_

The night continued to pass. The sound of Lee's writing never stopped along with the silence that never ceased. Suddenly the writing stopped and Lee jumped up. He stared at Gaara and made eye contact for the first time in what seemed like forever. _Please look at me_ those eyes seemed to say. _Say something please. _Gaara tried. He couldn't think of anything.

Lee walked into their bedroom. He grabbed a suitcase. He started putting in his spandex jumpsuits and legwarmers. They seemed to go in slowly one at a time. The dark-haired ninja suppressing tears looked at the silver ring on his finger and set it on their-no just Gaara's now-bed.

The red-head stared at the ring. He had gotten them matching ones the day he asked Lee to move in with him. He was jumpy and pretty much ignored Lee for an entire week.

"_Gaara-kun I am sorry, but I must speak with you now!"_

"_Lee I have to go."_

"_No Gaara-kun we are talking now. Why have you been ignoring me? If you wish to break up with me then just tell me and I will understand."_

"_No! I just-never mind."_

"_Gaara-kun you can tell me anything."_

"_I wanted to know if you'dmoveinwithme."_

"_If I would what?"_

"_Move. In. With. Me."_

"_Of course I would Gaara-koi! Is that why you were so nervous?"_

"_Lee?"_

"_Yes Gaara-koi?"_

"_Please let go. You are fracturing my spine."_

What could Gaara do now? What words could he say to keep Lee here? Should give the ring back and re-ask him to stay? Words wouldn't come out. He couldn't think of anything to say.

Lee turned to Gaara. He opened his mouth and then closed. He couldn't find anything to say either. Silence had completely taken over and no matter how hard they tried neither of them could break it. It was like a steel wall separating them high and strong. They could yell and scream all they wanted, but the other could never hear them.

Lee grabbed his bag and started walking toward their front door. Tears that he was holding back earlier were falling freely from his face. When he got to the front door Gaara grabbed his arm. Le turned to him and made eye contact again. _Say something. Say anything. Stop me from leaving._ Gaara needed words now more than ever. They wouldn't come. They seemed to be running around just outside his reach. Slowly the red-head released the other ninja's arm. Lee looked shocked and disappointed. Then he walked toward the door, put his hand on the handle, opened the door and left.

A small tear slid down Gaara's face. There were no words left. Lee was gone and there was nothing he could say that would bring him back.

* * *

><p><strong>Hn. Well there you have it. I am not sure what everyone is going to think of it but c'est la vie. Review please? That would make my entire month.<strong>


End file.
